tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Grady Silverbranch
Grady Silverbranch was one of the Silverbranch Brothers and later Prime Mage of Grandbell under King Lysander Trathiel in the final years of the Second Age. He returned to life during the Great War by making his spirit share the body of Geraud Aurelac. After the war Grady and Geraud transformed into a new world tree to eliminate the Landpoison from Yamato, and their combined spirits live on in what has become known as the Silverbranch Tree. Biography Early Years Early Life Grady Silverbranch grew up with his brothers, Despard and Alain. He was less conservative than Despard and less promiscuous than Alain. Where Despard and Alain sought out fulfillment in more physical disciplines, Grady became a semi-powerful black mage. Formation of the Silver Branch During the Grandbell Civil War, when it looked like the Alenians would roll over Mir and any loyalist territories in Grandbell, Grady visited the Isle of Yggdrasil with Leon Alcibiates and the two of them forged a staff from a cutting of Yggdrasil. This became the Silver Branch, named for the brothers as much as for its white color. End of the War and Final Years Leon and Grady worked together to defeat the mages of Queen Adevia using the Silver Branch and Leon's Andain powers. This allowed Despard to duel and kill Adevia who had tortured Alain to death. Once the war had ended, Grady was appointed Prime Mage. Grady survived the Explosion and assisted the government of the fledgling nation of Aison as the Third Age began. He also assisted with many infrastructure projects in Scundia. Grady died in Aison aged 73. Distreyd Era Grady was able to "return" to life in the later years of the Third Age by exploiting a rift left in the veil between the living and the dead, by sharing a body with Prince Geraud Aurelac. This was only possibly because Ayna Silverbranch had summoned Leon back from the dead as a revenant, which left a rift which the spirit of Grady used to pass through. Once again, at Leon's behest, Grady/Geraud wielded the Silver Branch in service of the Grand Alliance during the Great War, culminating in the planting of a new World Tree at the heart of the Cursed Earth in Yamato. The Silver Branch was the "seed" of this new Tree. Geraud/Grady ''became the Silverbranch Tree, and continue to exist today, albeit not truly alive as we know life. The Silverbranch Tree began to slowly heal the Landpoison of Yamato although sadly the appearance of the demons and the taint they brought with them after the Cataclysm slowed down the healing process. Godslayer Era A Crimson Dawn The infant Liosliath Silverbranch somehow teleported inside the White Seal in 1017 AE. Grady was surprised and amused by the child's innate magic and quickly teleported him back to Maar Sul City while he pondered how similar the child was compared to his brother. A few weeks after the Liosliath incident a group known as the Fellowship of Maar Sul appeared behind the White Seal. The presence of Leon and Khasra III stirred the seal and made Grady appear, albeit in a form that shifted between Grady himself and Geraud Aurelac. He told the fellowship that a third presence was needed to open the seal and pointed at Steve who he revealed to be his brother, Despard Silverbranch. Steve had a flashback which finally restored his memories and made him remember how the spirit of Despard had come to occupy his body. With this in mind he opened the White Seal, and the fellowship finally gained access to the Silverbranch Tree. Grady gave Leon a branch of the Silverbranch Tree and instructed him to use it in tandem with the blades Dusk and Dawn to stop the spreading of the Blood Fever in Remon although he also warned Leon to be careful because something bad might happen should he attempt to cure the plague. He then gave Despard/Steve a bastard sword named Twilight, similar to the sword which Despard had used in battle during the Second Age. See also *Geraud Aurelac *Grandbell *Grandbell Civil War *Leon Alcibiates *Silver Branch *Silverbranch Clan *Silverbranch Tree *Yggdrasil Category:Characters Category:Grandbell Category:Grand Alliance Category:Humans Category:Second Age Category:Silverbranch Clan Category:Third Age